· Estamos bien ·
by duLcE gAllETitA
Summary: ·Ino y Shika se amaron, el tiempo a pasado y se separaron, encontraron a otras personas. Realmente superaron el amor?


**° ESTAMOS BIEN °**

"**cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que no veo al problemático de Shikamaru" **– pensó Ino nostálgica – **"es difícil recordar lo que sentía tiempo atrás por mi adorado amigo, ahora e encontrado el amor de mi vida, todo saldrá bien, ya puedo verte con alguien mas"** .

-**¿Shikamaru estas seguro que esta es la dirección? **– preguntó confusa.

**- Supongo que si, es la única casa grande que he visto por aquí** – decía el Nara sorprendido al ver una gran mansión detrás del enrejado, tenía una gran fuente al centro dejando de fondo la gran casona blanca con grandes pilares, todo a su alrededor era verde, muy poco extraño ya que estaban en la aldea de la arena. – **Temy, pensé que en la aldea de la arena no había este tipo de vegetación** – decía el chico mas que asombrado y confundido.

- **Yo también pensaba eso** – murmuro Temari – **podemos irnos pronto por favor, me siento muy incomoda.**

- **Vamos Temy no pasara nada, Ino y tu se llevaran bien, no te preocupes amor** – dijo besándola en tiernamente en los labios. – **te amo**.

**- También yo, mas de lo que te imaginas** – murmurando lo último para si, apretando su mano fuertemente.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacía la puerta, para Temari era demasiado extraño viajar desde lejos solo para ver a su antigua novia, estaba segura de que Shika la amaba, pero era imposible no sentir pocos celos. Shika se acerco a la gran puerta para tocar el timbre.

Ding dong sonó por toda la casa y de inmediato Ino salió a su encuentro, viendo a Shika como todo un hombre ya, la emoción de volver a verlo desde ya hace poco mas de 3 años la reino y lo abrazo fuertemente contra si, al igual que el de ella, **" se ve tan linda"** - pensó el joven. Ino llevaba puesta una falda debajo de la rodilla negra, pegada al cuerpo, una blusa de manga ¾ azul océano con un cinto ancho a la cintura color negro, su cabello estaba agarrado en una media coleta lo llevaba ondulado. Temari y Shika vestían su traje de jounins, ya que acababan de llegar a la aldea.

- **Ino** - decía Ino sonriéndole a Temari – **mucho gusto** – dijo tomándole la mano a manera de saludo

- **Temari** – contesto la chica algo apenada.

- **Vengan sentémonos en la sala** – ordeno Ino adentrándose a su casa.

El recibidor era enorme, todas las paredes estaban en color blanco y por todos lados había cuadros de paisajes llenos de flores, los condujo a una gran sala, estaba pintada en color perla y los sillones eran verde pistache. Al frente había un gran ventanal, donde se podía admirar la gran belleza del paisaje, árboles y flores por todos lados.

Temari y Shikamaru quedaron boquiabiertos .

- **Me encanta tu casa** – comentó Temari – **las flores, los cuadros, tienes un gusto exquisito.**

- **Gracias** – decía Ino sonrojada.

- **Como es que ... **– Temari no encontraba palabras para decir " a que loco excéntrico se le ocurre plantar flores en la arena" – **.. te gustan mucho las flores?** – termino por decir

- **En Konoha mi familia y yo administrábamos una florería y cuando me mude aquí todo era seco totalmente diferente a mi ambiente y simplemente extrañaba mis flores** – rió – **y mi querido esposo lo arreglo**.

- **Deben de quererse mucho** – decía Temari.

- **Simplemente es el amor de mi vida** – sonreía Ino complacida – **nunca siquiera llegue a pensar que amaría tanto a alguien.**

- **Es muy afortunado **– sonreía Temari para con Ino.

- **Yo soy mas** – decía orgullosa – **que sucede Shika has estado muy callado.**

- **Solo escuchaba la platica de chicas que tenían ambas** – sonrío.

- **Me dejas ver tu sortija**- decía Temari curiosa.

-**Por su puesto, ven siéntate a mi lado** – Ino le mostró la sortija de bodas, era de oro blanco.

- **Es tan linda, creo que ya la había visto antes.**

- **Era de la madre de mi esposo.**

- **Quizás vi una parecida** – rieron divertidas las dos.

"**es un milagro que sigamos siendo amigos" **– pensó Shika **"aun recuerdo la primera vez que salimos juntos, llevabas ese listón rosa en la cabeza con ese vestido blanco de lunares rosas, te veías tan linda" **

Shika no dejaba de mirar a Ino, era inevitable, la amo tanto, era la chica de sus sueños con la que compartió momentos que jamás olvidaría, al principio fue difícil olvidarla pero luego acepto que no era mas que una amiga, su mejor amiga. Sólo reía recordando viejos momentos.

- **Que problemáticas son las mujeres**. – dijo el Nara

"**recuerdas el lugar donde entrenábamos con Asuma-sensei, nos dimos nuestro primer beso bajo el cerezo en primavera, me llevaste una orquídea sabias que eran mis favoritas, no dije nada, estaba sorprendida teníamos 15 años, todo era nuevo para mi, recuerdo que dijiste: que problemáticas son las mujeres; y saliste corriendo. Al día siguiente me pediste que fuera tu novia" **– Ino sonreía por ese momento inolvidable – **"así duramos 6 años; aprendiendo uno del otro y enamorándonos".**

"**lamento que el amor allá terminado" **– pensaba Shika cabizbajo – **"hubiéramos sido tan felices juntos, el tiempo mata el dolor y la distancia si que ayudo, pero fue mejor así, encontré a la mujer de mi vida y tu igual"**

"**los recuerdos parecen tan lejos"-** suspiró Ino

- **Mira cómo aquellos niños han crecido **– decía Ino – **hemos cambiado pero seguimos siendo los mismos.**

Shika entendió inmediatamente que Ino al igual que el tenían el recuerdo bonito de una hermosa relación que fue, termino pero nunca se olvido. Temari entendió y solo guardo silencio.

- **Les gustaría dar un paseo por los jardines** – dijo Ino sonriente.

- **Me encantaría** – decía Temari sumamente emocionada.

Ino abrió el ventanal para salir por unas escaleras, Shika tomo a Temari de la mano y juntos caminaron.

"**me sentiré feliz por ti si te sientes feliz por mi"** – pensaba Ino al igual que Shika.

Los 3 admiraban el bello atardecer, Ino se quito los tacones para sentir el pasto quería sentir que no era un sueño que había estado hablando con Shika, por primera vez con el corazón. Temari se alejo un poco para observar el campo de tulipanes de todos colores por el gran jardín.

-**Tan lejos de donde hemos estado** – dijo Shikamaru

- **Aquí estamos saliendo con tu novia, todo es tan extraño para mi.**

Ambos sonrieron, Ino siente que le tapan los ojos.

- **Lamento el retraso es solo que tuve un pequeño inconveniente en la oficina** - explicaba

- **No importa amor, lo importante es que estas aquí** – dijo Ino besándolo en los labios y abrazándolo – **el es Shikamaru **

- **Mucho gusto Gaara creo que ya habíamos tenido el placer de conocernos pero nunca de presentarnos.**

- **Si que lo creo** – dijo el Nara extendiéndole la mano.

- **Ella es Temari su novia** – dijo Ino apuntando a la chica rubia.

- **Temari!** – dijo sorprendido Gaara.

Temari no conocía a la esposa de Gaara, tiempo sin visitar la arena, solo veía a Gaara cuando tenia un asunto importante que hacer en Konoha

- **Hermano, que haces aquí?** – pregunto confusa la chica

- **Mejor dicho que haces tu aquí? Esta es mi casa**

- **En verdad esta maravillosa casona es tu casa?**

**- Si e Ino es mi esposa** – Dijo abrazándola – **te extrañe tanto**

- **Yo igual querido hermano, Ahora entiendo por que se me hacia conocida la sortija – **dijo Temari riendo

- **Triángulos y círculos** – dijo Shika riendo

- **Ahora se que estamos bien** – dijo Ino yendo a abrazar a su amado Gaara.


End file.
